Ill feelings are best kept hidden
by TyKa-Forever
Summary: Tyson has two secrets, one of which is very dark. When he plays a prank on a team mate and Kai yells at him, he runs off. What will happen to Tyson? Will the secrets be know? Read to find out. Pairings: TyKa and RaMa.


**BR: Hey this is my first fic**

**TKF: Yup, so be nice ok?**

**BR: Flame's will be used to set homework alight.**

Ill feelings are best kept hidden

By Blackrose

This was a phrase that constantly played on Kai's mind after the fateful day he nearly lost Tyson. It started just two weeks ago...

It was extremely cold where the Bladebreakers were staying. This was normal as they had remained in Russia after the tournament against the Demolition Boys. There had been a snowstorm so bad that they were forced to remain in the hotel they stayed at.  
The Bladebreakers were bored. Tyson was lounging on the couch, Kai was staring out the window, Max was in bed, due to a cold, Ray was meditating and Kenny was chatting to Dizzi, his Bitbeast.

Suddenly Tyson sat up, smirking. He looked at Ray, meditating, and thought to himself,

how can he do that all the time. It must be so boring. I know. I'll make it not so boring. hehe.

If Ray had known what Tyson was planning, he would've run with fright, blizzard or not. As it was, he didn't, so he ended up with a bucket full of ice cold water dumped all over him, especially his hair.

"Argh," he yelled. He looked round and saw Tyson standing there, grinning sheepishly.

"Uh, hi?" he said.

"Do you know how long it takes me to do my hair Tyson?" Ray asked through gritted teeth. Tyson looked worried for a second. He looked pleadingly at the rest as Ray was set to kill. Kenny looked down at Dizzi and Kai looked out the window. But Tyson could've sworn he'd seen a faint smirk on his face.

Tyson couldn't take any time to think about that though as he was suddenly pounced on by Ray. He screamed and wriggled round, trying to get away. He slipped out from his grasp and ran off and hid in a cupboard. He heard Ray go by and thought it was safe, so he crept out. He didn't see Ray anywhere so he went back to the room.

"Man I rock," he said.

"You idiot," Kai said.

"What?" Tyson asked. but he didn't get any more chance to talk as, once again, he was leapt on, but this time, Ray pinned his arms to his sides and kept him from getting away.

"Uh, can't you take a joke Ray?" Tyson asked weakly.

"A JOKE? YOU CALL THAT A JOKE. IT TAKES ME AT LEAST AN HOUR TO GET MY HAIR TIED UP!" Ray yelled.

Just then, a sleepy Max came into the room. He looked so cute with his messed up blue hair and sleepy, confused expression.

"What's going on?" he asked. "I heard shouting."

"Tyson messed up my hair, that's what," Ray yelled.

Max could see Tyson was worried and Ray looked about to kill him so he said very quickly,

"come with me Ray. I'll help you fix up your hair."

Now if there was one thing a cat/neko-jin loved, it was getting their hair played with, and Ray couldn't resist going with Max. They left the room and Tyson sighed with relief.

"Doesn't mean you're off the hook yet Tyson," Ray called back.

"Eep," Tyson said.

"You are such an idiot, Tyson. You can't just throw yourself around like that. People like their privacy," Kai said.

"Geeze. Relax Kai. Who made you King of the fun police," Tyson said.

"Yeah, and having ice cold water dumped on you is a blast," Kai said.

"Oh lighten up," Tyson said.

"THAT'S SO TYPICAL OF YOU TYSON. WHEN WILL YOU GROW UP AND DEVELOP A BRAIN? YOU THROW YOURSELF HEADFIRST INTO SOMETHING, NEVER THINKING. I DON'T KNOW WHY WE PUT UP WITH YOU!" Kai yelled, turning back to the window.

Tyson was shocked. This was the first time Kai had yelled before and he felt saddened that he was the one who made Kai mad. He looked at Kenny, who shrugged and went back to talking to Dizzi.

"Well, I know where I'm not wanted," Tyson whispered, so quietly he thought no one heard, but someone had heard, someone who cared for Tyson, someone who instantly regretted yelling at him.

Tyson left the room, his head down. He didn't even acknowledge Ray and Max who were making out in Max's room. He walked to his room, got Dragoon, then went out the front door, silently.

He walked up the road and out of sight, and just kept walking and walking.

Back with the Bladebreakers about an hour later, Max and Ray came in, both with messed up hair. Kenny looked up and said,

"Blimey. Now you both have to fix your hair. Did you have fun?" Max and Ray blushed. Ray noticed Kai by the window, but there was no sign of Tyson. He pointed this out and Kenny said,

"Oh, Kai yelled at him and Tyson went to his room." Kai gave him a death glare.   
Ray went to Tyson's room and knocked on the door.

"Tyson are you alright?" he called through the door. There was no answer. He tried again.

"Tyson, answer me," he said. There was still no answer.

"Right. Tyson I'm coming in and if you're asleep, it's the pepper for you." He went in, but no one was there. He was puzzled.

"Tyson, where are you?" he yelled. The shout attracted the rest of the Bladebreakers and they came to the room to see what the fuss was.

"What's going on? Why did you shout?" Max asked.

"It's Tyson. He's not here," Ray said.

"Lets split up and look for him," Max said.

"Right. I'll take this floor. Max, you take the basement with Ray and Kenny you check upstairs and in the attic," Kai said.

"Ok," they all replied. they split up.

Tyson had been walking for about two hours straight and was starting to feel the effects of the cold. He was exhausted but he had to keep going. He knew if he collapsed now, there'd be no getting up. He started back the way he came, fighting against the blizzard.

Back with the Bladebreakers. Half an hour later they were back from their search. No one had had any luck.

"This is bad. You don't think he would've gone out do you?" Max asked, scared for his best friend.

"He could have," Ray replied.

"Right. I'll go look for him. I want you all to stay here in case he comes back, and to look after Max," Kai said. He grabbed his coat, gloves and a spare coat just in case, and left the house before anyone could protest.

"I really hope they'll be alright," Max said.

"I'm sure they will," Ray said.

Back with Tyson, he was getting much worse and knew if he didn't get back soon, he would freeze to death. He was starting to get scared. He hated the cold as it was, but he hadn't been thinking when he came out here. Now he was stuck and couldn't get back. He was lost. There was one option he had left. He launched Dragoon and left him spinning there. His strength gave out just then and he collapsed.

Kai had been walking for a good two hours, thinking.

Why did I get like that? I didn't mean for it to go this far. Why am I so worried for him? What are these feelings? He had been trying to sort out his feelings for the whole time, but with no luck. Suddenly he had a thought.

Could it be love I'm feeling? I've been more worried about Tyson lately. I haven't been snapping as much except for today, and I didn't even mean to. It must be love. It would explain this protective feeling for Tyson. I know one thing: I have to find him and keep him safe from harm.

Suddenly he felt a glowing at his side. He looked down and saw Dranzer lighting up.

She must sense Dragoon, Kai thought, breaking into a run.

Lead me to him girl. Dranzer was getting warmer and warmer as he went along and suddenly she burned. Kai stopped and looked round. The first thing he spotted was Tyson's cap and he immediately got scared, as he knew Tyson never went anywhere without it. He kept walking.

Further on, he noticed something spinning, but barely. He went over and picked it up. It was Dragoon.

He must've launched Dragoon to help him, he thought. Suddenly he notice something else. He was confused and walked over. It was Tyson. He turned Tyson over. He was deathly pale and extremely cold. Kai was scared. He had to get Tyson warm soon, otherwise he would die, and he didn't want to lose him.

He looked round and quite unexpectedly, he saw a cabin about twenty centimetres away.

What would a cabin be doing here? Kai thought, but didn't take time to wonder. He need to get Tyson over there. He wrapped the spare coat around Tyson and picked him up bridal style. He carried him over to the cabin and knocked on the door.

A few minutes later a woman answered. She must've been in her mid thirties as she looked quite young. She took one look at the bedraggled boy in front of her and ushered him inside. She showed him a bed where he could place Tyson.

"Thank you Ma'am," Kai said. He placed Tyson down. The woman spoke to him.

"My name's Kaira Granger. Who are you?" she asked. "Forgive me. I'm Kai Hiwatari. This is my friend. I found him frozen outside. I'm sad to say I said a few things to him that I didn't mean," Kai said.

"I understand," Kaira said.

"What's his name?" she added. Kai hesitated. The reason for this was that Kaira had the same name as Tyson.

I'll take a risk, he thought. "His name is Tyson Granger," he replied to Kaira.

"Oh really? That name sounds familiar," Kaira said. She frowned a moment. "Does he have a Grandpa that runs a Dojo and practices Kendo?" she asked. Kai nodded. Kaira's eyes widened. "Oh my goodness," she cried. "That's my Son. I've been searching for him for years.

His other Grandfather took him away from me when he was a baby and took him to someplace called Biovault. I never saw him again but I heard from his Cousin that he escaped," she said.

Kai's eyes widened. He never knew about Tyson's past. Then again, he'd never asked, and Tyson's past never caught upto him.

He was jerked out of his trance by Kaira bustling round, getting stuff sorted. She tucked a big blanket round Tyson and checked his temperature.

"It seems you got to him before he could get too bad. He's just got a touch of Flu. It should go by morning," she said.

"Thank goodness," Kai said.

"It's late. I'll make you a bed up. Would you like a drink?" Kaira asked.

"I'd love a cup of tea, two sugars," Kai replied.

"Ok," Kaira said. Kai lay down on the other couch and put a blanket over him. Kaira came back with his tea and handed it to him.

"Are you comfy there?" she asked.

"Yes. Thank you very much," Kai replied.

"Ok. I'll be in the next room if you need me," Kaira said.

"Ok," Kai replied. Kaira left the room.

Kai sat thinking and drinking his tea. It had been a close call. He could have lost Tyson and he'd never take that chance again. He decided he would tell Tyson his feelings in the morning. For now, he decided to get some sleep.

He placed him mug in the sink and placed a kiss on Tyson's forehead. Tyson gave a little smile and Kai smiled, a real genuine smile. Tyson looked so cute and perfect asleep. He went over to the sofa, lay down and slept peacefully.

The next morning, the sun was shining brightly and it blinded Kai as he woke up and tried to remember where he was. Suddenly memories of last night flooded to him and he ran over to Tyson and checked him over. He seemed much better. Kai smiled. He looked down and noticed Tyson had opened his eyes.

"Morning," Kai said.

"Morning," Tyson replied.

"Listen Tyson, about last night. I didn't mean what I said. I just get mad when you do crazy stuff like that. I'm sorry I yelled at you, but I was worried. Even doing stuff like that could get you in trouble. If you did it to the wrong person, you'd be in serious trouble. I'd hate it if you were hurt or gone," Kai said.

He suddenly blushed and looked away. Tyson sat up.

"What are you trying to say Kai?" he asked. Kai turned to him. Tyson's face was flushed.

"What I'm trying to say, is that I love you Tyson,," Kai said in a rush. Tyson blinked, then blushed.

"I've wanted to hear that for ages Kai. I've loved you for so long, and I hated it when you got mad at me. All I ever wanted was to please you," he said. Kai's eyes widened. His Angel loved him. He was so happy, that he leaned in and kissed Tyson. Tyson's eyes widened. Then he closed them and kissed back. Soon it turned out to be a make out session, then something more. Little did they know that someone was watching them from a keyhole in the next room.

"Bout time," the person said.

Time passed and it was three hours later that Tyson and Kai were ready to go back to the hotel. Kai had told Tyson about his Mother and he had cried into her shoulder for about half and hour. When he finished he told them both about his past and how Biovault had trained him.

When he was finished, his Mother had tears in her eyes, and Kai looked ready to kill. Apparently Boris was his Grandfather and he had abused him physically and mentally. He'd raped him as well. Tyson was sobbing. He begged them not to say anything and they promised they wouldn't. They set off for the hotel.

It was two hours later and they turned up at the hotel. Everyone crowded round them asking about Tyson's health, his Mother and what happened. They told them everything except what Tyson told them, although Tyson knew he would have to tell his team mates someday. He just wasn't ready yet.

This was how Tyson found Kai. Sitting by the window. "What are you thinking about?" Tyson asked.

"Everything. Us, Biovault. Everything Tyson. I couldn't stand losing you. I couldn't go on," Kai replied.

"Well I'm here, and I'm going nowhere," Tyson said with conviction.

"We've fought them once and we can do it again."

"You're right," Kai said.

But in his heart, Kai knew he wasn't all right. He knew that even though Tyson's past hadn't caught up with him, it would do eventually, and they would have to be ready to face it when it did. The question was, would Tyson be able to tell the rest of them? He certainly hoped so as he knew they couldn't do it alone.

However, he knew one thing. He loved Tyson with all his heart and wouldn't let him go without a fight. He knew he would be watching over Tyson non stop and protecting him from everything that might hurt him. As he heard Ray topple Tyson over as payback from messing his hair, he smiled.

They had overcome the first obstacle. As the phrase ran through Kai's head, he repeated it.

"Ill feelings are indeed best kept hidden," he said. And he was right. If he hadn't kept most of his ill feelings hidden, things could have been much worse. As it was, they weren't, and they would face whatever came at them, together.

The End

**BR: So what did you think?**

**TKF: Was it good**

**BR: Please R&R**


End file.
